ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Naja Salaheem
; upstairs | starts missions = *Aht Urhgan Mission 1: Land of Sacred Serpents *Aht Urhgan Mission 2: Immortal Sentries *Aht Urhgan Mission 3: President Salaheem *Aht Urhgan Mission 4: Knight of Gold *Aht Urhgan Mission 8: A Mercenary Life *Aht Urhgan Mission 9: Undersea Scouting *Aht Urhgan Mission 11: Imperial Schemes *Aht Urhgan Mission 12: Royal Puppeteer *Aht Urhgan Mission 13: Lost Kingdom *Aht Urhgan Mission 14: The Dolphin Crest *Aht Urhgan Mission 15: The Black Coffin *Aht Urhgan Mission 16: Ghosts of the Past *Aht Urhgan Mission 17: Guests of the Empire *Aht Urhgan Mission 18: Passing Glory *Aht Urhgan Mission 19: Sweets for the Soul *Aht Urhgan Mission 20: Teahouse Tumult *Aht Urhgan Mission 21: Finders Keepers *Aht Urhgan Mission 22: Shield of Diplomacy *Aht Urhgan Mission 23: Social Graces *Aht Urhgan Mission 24: Foiled Ambition *Aht Urhgan Mission 25: Playing the Part *Aht Urhgan Mission 26: Seal of the Serpent *Aht Urhgan Mission 27: Misplaced Nobility *Aht Urhgan Mission 28: Bastion of Knowledge *Aht Urhgan Mission 29: Puppet in Peril *Aht Urhgan Mission 30: Prevalence of Pirates *Aht Urhgan Mission 31: Shades of Vengeance *Aht Urhgan Mission 32: In the Blood *Aht Urhgan Mission 33: Sentinels' Honor *Aht Urhgan Mission 34: Testing the Waters *Aht Urhgan Mission 35: Legacy of the Lost *Aht Urhgan Mission 36: Gaze of the Saboteur *Aht Urhgan Mission 37: Path of Blood *Aht Urhgan Mission 38: Stirrings of War *Aht Urhgan Mission 39: Allied Rumblings *Aht Urhgan Mission 40: Unraveling Reason *Aht Urhgan Mission 41: Light of Judgment *Aht Urhgan Mission 42: Path of Darkness *Aht Urhgan Mission 43: Fangs of the Lion *Aht Urhgan Mission 44: Nashmeira's Plea *Aht Urhgan Mission 45: Ragnarok *Aht Urhgan Mission 46: Imperial Coronation *Aht Urhgan Mission 47: The Empress Crowned *Aht Urhgan Mission 48: Eternal Mercenary | starts quests = *Promotion: Private First Class *Promotion: Superior Private *Promotion: Sergeant *Promotion: Sergeant Major *Promotion: Second Lieutenant *Promotion: First Lieutenant | involved in missions = *Aht Urhgan Mission 7: Westerly Winds *Aht Urhgan Mission 19: Sweets for the Soul *Aht Urhgan Mission 21: Finders Keepers *Aht Urhgan Mission 23: Social Graces *Aht Urhgan Mission 37: Path of Blood *Aht Urhgan Mission 38: Stirrings of War *Aht Urhgan Mission 42: Path of Darkness *Aht Urhgan Mission 47: The Empress Crowned | involved in quests = *Lure of the Wildcat (All Nations) *Promotion: Lance Corporal *Promotion: Captain *An Imperial Heist *Coming Full Circle *Unwavering Resolve *Waking the Colossus Lure of the Wildcat Trade Invitation Cards after completing Immortal Sentries for Imperial Currency: *Number of Cards (Reward) **One Invitation Cards (Imperial Bronze Piece x 1) **Two Invitation Cards (Imperial Bronze Piece x 2) **Three Invitation Cards (Imperial Bronze Piece x 3) **Four Invitation Cards (Imperial Mythril Piece x 1) Note that Rank 2 for San d'Orians or advancement to Mission 2-3 for Windurstians and Bastokers is required to enter the Chateau d'Oraguille. 5 of the NPCs for Lure of the Wildcat quest are there, and thus access to it is required to get the Mythril piece as a reward. Titles Given Assault Rank 1: Private Second Class Assault Rank 2: Private First Class Assault Rank 3: Superior Private Assault Rank 5: Corporal Assault Rank 6: Sergeant Assault Rank 7: Sergeant Major Assault Rank 8: Chief Sergant Assault Rank 9: Second Lieutenant Assault Rank 10: First Lieutenant Assault Rank 11: Captain Lure of the Wildcat (All Nations): Wildcat Publicist Battle NPC *Naja fights alongside the party in the battle against Amnaf for Aht Urhgan Mission 42: Path of Darkness. *Uses Hundred Fists. | historicalbackground = }} category:Battle NPCs Notes *She is the president of Salaheem's Sentinels and is charge of promotions. *She is a major NPC in Treasures of Aht Urhgan Missions. *Her Morgenstern is infamously known throughout all classes and ranks...for pain. *Her real name is Naja Zhwan. She is princess of the Kingdom of Zhwa, an island nation somewhere in Olzhirya. *She's related to Haja Zhwan and Koja Zhwan since her last name belongs to the royal family according to Abquhbah. *Haja Zhwan's squad is called "The Wildcat Volunteers" in the Crystal War. This most likely influenced Naja's Wildcat Badges. Don't forget the first Mercenary rule: Doing, not asking - Naja is the leader. You are to obey in sickness and in health, through curses and petrification, to the rest of your life. Don't like it? Tough luck! - Naja Salaheem